Twilight Breaking Dawn Part 2 Story
by Mr Chipson
Summary: The story is from Bella's point of view and is about the last and final one of the series.
1. Chapter 1

**Twilight Breaking Dawn Part 2**

**Chapter 1- Bella wakes up**

Bella's eyes suddenly opened, her eye was as red as blood. Bella began to look around what seemed like a new world; she saw snow falling softly to the ground, clear water dripping of a vase, then her eyes became fixed on a picture of a tree, as she zoomed her eyes towards the picture she noticed the word EVER then she turned her eyes away from it. Her eyes focused on the red carpet and saw pieces of green felt on it straight away she moved her eyes from it. Then out of the corner of her eye she noticed someone standing beside her, her eyes focused and she smiled as she knew it was Edward, her husband and a vampire. Edward held out his hand and Bella saw that on his middle finger he had a silver, plain ring on it. Bella put up her hand and looked at her fingers cautiously and saw there was a silver diamond ring on her middle finger. Floods of memories came back to her. She clutched her fingers into her hand, opened her hand and made her way to Edward's arm, to his wrist and then rolled her fingers around his wrist, she made her way up his arm, then she moved her hand along his chest and finally she carefully brought it back towards her body. Edward's hand went towards Bella's arm, and then her shoulder and finally onto Bella's cheek, he rested his hand there, rubbing his thumb along her face, Bella gazing at him as he did so. Slowly, he moved his hand away from her face as Bella looked up at him with her blood red eyes, he looked down as he put his fingers underneath her chin, Edward looking at her with his gold eyes. "So beautiful." He muttered to Bella smiling at her. Bella looked into his eyes, Edward rubbing his thumb against her cheek as she looked up at him. "We're the same temperature now." He said smiling cheekily. Bella just smiled at him and held onto his hand against her face. She let go of Edward's hand and Edward moved away from her as she led him towards the mirror, she wanted to look at herself, see her reflection as a newborn. She looked in the mirror with a stern face but was smiling inside, she turned to Edward and smiled she was happy to be this way. Edward smiled too. Bella slowly turned around to face Edward behind her. Edward giving a broad smile, then slowly Bella put her arms around Edwards's neck and pulled is head down to rest on her shoulder but it was so fast he was startled at this but wrapped his arms around Bella. Bella began to sway him around gently. "Hey Bella," Edward said at the bottom of his breath, "You're a lot stronger than I am right now." Bella began to release Edward and he steadied himself. "It's your turn not to break me." He said giggling a bit, Bella hit him, hard but it didn't hurt Edward at all. Edward laughed.

"I love you" Bella said smiling.

"I love you" Edward said leaning forward, as they began a long kiss.

Bella gasped and Edward looked at her surprised "Renesmee!" Bella said as she almost forget that giving birth to her daughter was the reason why she was turned into a newborn and lost the ticket to her human life, but she always wanted to be with Edward and like him so she didn't mind. Edward laughed.

"She's incredible." Edward said, nearly lost for words.

"Where is she? I have to see her!" Bella said grinning.


	2. Bella's First Hunt

Edward held out his hand to stop her from seeing Renesmee, Bella looked at him surprised. "You need to get your thirst under control," he said to her. Bella began to breathe heavily and held her breath as she felt thirsty, "Yeah you need to hunt." Edward told her. Bella rubbed her neck again before they ran through the tree-full wood. Bella and Edward were running as fast as lightning, but Bella ahead of Edward by a margin. Bella slowed her eye vision down so she could see natural things in the wood, she saw birds flying past tall tree's, Bella turned her head so she could see a dandelion blossoming its furry part. Bella looked straight forward again and saw a spider on its silky, shiny web holding a rain drop in its mouth. Bella smiled. Just then Edward over took Bella and jumped two foot in the sky so Bella did the same as she zoomed past long, thin tree's and over a waterfall and onto a rocky base. "Wooo!" shouted Edward as he landed onto the rocky base; they then began to run along the rocky base. As soon as Bella got to the end of the rocky path, she jumped and ran straight into Edward's arms, Edward held her round the waist. "Close your eyes," Edward told Bella and turned her around, so she wasn't facing him. "What do you hear?" he asked her. Bella heard an owl hooting loudly, a squirrel munching on a big, long pinecone, but then… she heard a deer grunting softly, moving as it did so, Bella opened her eyes. The deer moved it's head up startled as Bella and Edward leaned over to watch it on a rock above, it then began to munch grass again and began to grunt again .The deer looked at them again panicking. Bella looked at Edward if she could bite it, Edward nodded smiling at her. Just when she was about to pounce on the deer and have it for breakfast, a strong breeze went towards Bella. Bella began to stand up, she could smell a man climbing a cliff not that far away, Bella began to breath heavy on the temptation. All of a sudden the man slipped and got a cut on his leg. "Bella don't!" Edward pleaded her. Bella grunted and began to run as fast as lightning towards the cliff, ignoring Edward. In a second Bella had already got to the cliff and jumped on it and began to climb it as fast as an Olympic athlete. Edward got there and looked up at Bella, Bella got to a base on the cliff. Edward shouted "Bella stop!" "I'm sorry I didn't realise people was this far from the trails." Edward apologised to Bella. Bella looked up at the man.

"I have to get out of here!" Bella complained.

"Ok, I can help you." Edward offered Bella, but she jumped of the cliff and into the forest again. Edward watched her, smiling. "Why not." He said to himself. Bella then got back to the place, where the deer was and hid behind a tree, looking straight at the deer. All of a sudden a big cat approached the deer and was about to kill it. Bella felt afraid about the deer so when the big cat pounced at the deer, Bella pounced at the big cat and held the cat to the ground Bella then bit it and began to drink its blood, the deer ran into the woods and was safe because of Bella.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- "I didn't expect you to be so… you"**

"Bella I'm impressed, you ran away from human blood and drank an animal's instead, that takes some strength!" Edward commented as they approached their house. As they walked, they stopped and saw one of their best friends come out of the house. It was Jacob. He walked down the steps and went towards them.

"Your still here." Bella said with a smile on her face, but Edward didn't they wasn't friends more like enemies when Bella was human.

"So are you." Jacob replied still walking towards Bella and Edward.

"I didn't expect you to be so… you." Jacob said puzzled as he slowed down. Bella smiled as Edward looked down at her. "Except from the creepy eyes!" Jacob joked as he moved a little closer towards them.

"I would keep my distance for now." Bella warned him, as Jacob stopped.

"It's safer for the baby to see how you do with me first." Jacob told Bella softly.

"Since when do you care about Renesmee?" Bella asked Jacob puzzled. Jacob looked at Edward; Edward just shook his head slightly so Jacob left it there on that part of the conversation.

"Alright," Jacob said quickly. "Take a whiff." as he moved a bit closer. Edward looked down at Bella as Bella stepped forwards and sniffed Jacob.

"Well, I can see what everyone's been talking about," Bella mentioned, Jacob laughed and sort of sighed at the same time "Jake you really do stink!" Bella commented. Edward and Jacob began to laugh. Edward put his arm around Bella's waist and his head on Bella's head.

"You guys…" Jacob said as Bella and Edward looked straight at him, "really look great together." They both smiled at him and then did a hug. Jacob smiled at them as he began to jog back into their house as Bella and Edward followed him.


End file.
